


Living as a Half

by Kirisame_Reflet



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Adaptation, Dark, Delusions, Drama, Fanfiction, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Instability, Past Violence, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Self-Worth Issues, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirisame_Reflet/pseuds/Kirisame_Reflet
Summary: From that tragic day, Sayo has been desensitized to live her days posing as Hina. How far can her coping keep up until reality of Hina's death snap Sayo in half?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based off of @Shimada_Yuuka from his twitter artwork. 
> 
> Link: https://twitter.com/Shimada_Yuuka/status/1273949039466184704?s=19
> 
> Please take note that this is a dark piece of work. If you're uncomfortable with violence and outbursts, please do not proceed reading the fanfic as it progresses.

A normal day.

It was a perfectly normal day.

Sayo rose up from her bed and looked outside the window.

"....."

It was summer vacation finally; school is out and all teenagers can go out and have fun with their friends, go on a beach trip and all.

That's right, Sayo has to meet up with the rest of Pastel*Palletes for a trip to the beach.

After all, they Pastel*Palettes wouldn't be complete without their genius guitarist, right?

"....."

Sayo threw herself back on the bed and immediately broke down in tears again.

This was the daily situation of the Hikawa household. Sayo's parents are growing increasingly worried and tried to convince Sayo for therapy, but they couldn't even manage to talk to her at all on what happened that day.

Oh, that day; that tragic, day.

Sayo could still remember it like it was yesterday.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I told you to stop following me!" Sayo screamed angrily at her younger twin, Hina.

"B-but Onee-chan-" Hina protested.

"No buts! This is the last time I will be upstaged by my younger sister!"

She was tired of it all; tired of having lived under the shadow of someone who wasn't even planned to be born from the beginning.

Sayo absolutely hated Hina ever since she grew up to be an effortless genius, while Sayo felt she never was credited enough for her hard work.

The worst of it all, Hina just had to pick up the guitar like a natural; the only thing Sayo ever felt like what was unique of her own, now taken away by Hina's meddling.

Sayo ran away as fast as she can, blinded by her grief and hatred for her twin that tried to win her favor.

It began to rain harshly. Thunder boomed constantly that muffled Sayo's hearing. The older twin kept running away in the hopes she'll be left alone.

"Onee-chaaaan!" Hina didn't let up in running after her sister.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Sayo screamed, not daring to look back. All her body told her to do was run.

Thunder boomed once more, this time a very deafening strike rocked the area.

_Little did Sayo notice that she was crossing the road when the pedestrian light was red._

When the roar of thunder has passed, only then did Sayo hear another sound; the blaring of a truck's horn.

Finally, Sayo looked beside her.

A truck was hurtling for her at full speed. The driver slammed the brakes, causing a horrid screeching of tires to the ground. Unfortunately, the rain had made the road wet and slippery, causing a full speed ahead collision course towards the older twin.

"ONEE-CHAN!"

A shrill voice pierced the loud horn. Sayo looked behind her and saw Hina running towards her.

"Hina..!"

The next thing Sayo knew is that she fell flat on her back away from the truck's course.

Her twin, however, went flying across the street and bounced across the asphalt yards away from where Sayo was.

"HINA!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sayo pulled herself up from her bed and dragged herself up to freshen up. After showering, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair that was once long was cut short.

After all, Hina's hair was short and seemingly well-kempt with two side braids.

A smile curled up from Sayo's lip as she styled her hair the same as Hina's.

"Good." She nodded to herself.

Now all was just needed is a wide, energetic grin.

"Heya, Aya-chan!" Sayo exclaimed in a high-pitched voice as the same as Hina's, which put a strain on her vocals. "Today's a boppin' day, I can't wait!"

She stared blankly into the mirror at her own reflection.

No, this wasn't _her_ reflection, it's Hina's!

Sayo is the one that died that day; the one that should have died.

And it'll remain that way in this present time.

 _'Hina'_ got dressed up in her casual outfit. Oh? Why does it seem like her clothes are too big for her? She should probably go out with either Lisa or Aya for clothes shopping again.

Packing up her bags for the beach, Hina made her way out of her room.

"Ouch!" She winced in pain.

She looked down at her feet and realized she had stepped on a shattered piece of glass. A small cut opened up at the base of her foot; blood trailing down into the other shattered glass pieces.

"Silly me, I forgot to clean this up...!" Hina chuckled at first, then gasped.

The shattered glass was from a photo frame. Upon closer inspection, there was a crumpled up photograph of Hina, and beside her was...

Well, Hina couldn't tell. Whoever that person was beside her was scribbled down and erased by black marker with the words "DIE DIE DIE" all over the person.

"Well, I'll tidy this up later when I get home!" Hina said, tending to her wound with a bandage. "Time to go!"

Hina left her room. A voice called out to her from downstairs.

"Sayo?" Said a female's voice.

"No mom, it's Hina!" Hina replied.

Silence met her response. She went downstairs to meet her mom and bid goodbye for today.

"I'll be coming home later than dinner, so don't wait up on me!" Hina told her mom.

"A-ah of course, of course." Her mother said, eyes filled with sorrow and terror. "Make sure to enjoy your day today Sayo-"

At the mention of that name, visible twitches can be seen in Hina's blank eyes.

"Silly mother, I'm Hina!" The teal-haired girl laughed it out rather hysterically. "I'll be off now!"

Hina skipped out of the door, leaving her mother in tears at the state of her own daughter is in.


	2. Chapter 2

Hina arrived at the train station. The rest of the members of Pastel*Pallettes are already there, waiting for their friend. 

"Aya-chaaaan!" Hina called out. The four girls turned around and shuddered. 

"Oh, hello Sa-" Aya stammered. "Um, Hina-chan. Glad you could make it..." 

"Of course! We're gonna have a boppin' day as a band together in this summer heat. I couldn't miss this day with my best friends!" 

Hina awkwardly put an arm around Aya and laughed. This was getting increasingly uncomfortable with each passing second for them. 

"Well, I think we should get some train tickets bound for the beach." Chisato stepped in. 

"Yes, good idea Chisato-san." Eve said nervously. "Come on now everyone, let's go." 

Hina took the lead and skipped merrily towards the ticketing booth. Behind her were the rest of the band, whispering among themselves on how to deal with this situation they found themselves in. 

Maya and Eve decided to accompany Hina and tried to distract her as Aya and Chisato walked a bit more slowly to discuss among themselves. 

"Chisato-chan, I'm scared..." Aya whispered, her fingers trembling. "Sayo-chan has been acting like this ever since Hina-chan... died. And that's been three months now." 

"I... I know, Aya-chan." Chisato sighed.

"It's been like this ever since." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One week after Hina's death.

Students from Haneoka and some from Hanasakigawa whom which were friends with Hina had come to mourn over her passing. Students who cannot come has left flowers on her desk in her class, along with letters thanking the Haneoka student president for all that she has done for the school.

The four other members of Roselia has come, along with the rest of the most prominent girls' band. They took time to say their prayers in front of Hina's portrait and proceeded to look for Sayo.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Hikawa?" Yukina asked their mother. "Is... is Sayo around here?"

"She's resting in the back room." Sayo's mother replied. "I'll let you girls in so that you can talk to her."

"Thank you very much." The songstress replied. They were let in to the back room and saw Sayo crumpled up on the guest bed messily. She had looked horrible over the past days; her hair was a rat's nest and her eyes were very bloodshot from doing nothing but cry and wail from the days that had passed by. She was also growing thinner each day by refusing to eat nor drink, causing her to turn malnourished in just a couple of days.

"Sayo..." Yukina walked closer to her. "We're here."

Sayo rose up from the bed startled. "Who's there?!"

The rest of Roselia backed off with how feral and broken Sayo's voice was. Upon seeing her friends, she had calmed down a bit, but her breathing was rapid and shallow.

"Hikawa-san, please calm down..." Rinko persuaded. "It's us..."

"Hah... hah..." 

Sayo took a deep breath and coughed. Yukina offered her a bottle of water to which she downed in a couple of seconds.

"Thank... you... gah..." she sputtered, spilling some of the water that dripped on her shirt. 

Yukina and the others are having trouble to find the right words to say to Sayo. They wanted to comfort her, but what can they do for a person who feels like they murdered their very sibling? 

Ako was the most troubled of them all. In fact, she was also partly traumatized of the outburst Sayo had during the day of the incident. It made her scared of pushing her own older sister's pride as a musician. It happened once, so who knows when a dispute between Tomoe and her can occur that may lead to one of them dying? 

"Sayo..." Lisa sat down on the bed beside her. She tried to put an arm around her shoulder to comfort her, but Sayo reacted violently to it. 

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sayo growled, hunching away from Roselia and shivering in the corner of the bed. "I'm a murderer... A MURDERER!" 

"Sayo, stop saying that!" Yukina replied. "It..." 

She wanted to say 'it wasn't your fault' but that doesn't really sound like the right thing to say. 

"You all know there's no one to else blame but me." Sayo shivered like a madwoman. "The accident should have never happened if I just... just..." 

Sayo broke down in tears again, repeatedly calling out Hina's name in grief as she grasped what seemed like a photo of the twins when they were young. 

"Rinrin, I'm scared..." Ako whispered as she held onto Rinko. 

"Come on, let's leave Sayo alone to rest..." Rinko suggested to the others discreetly. Lisa, Ako, and Rinko slowly left the room, but Yukina remained for a bit of time. 

"Sayo, I know this isn't the right tine to say this," Yukina spoke. "But beating yourself up over Hina's death isn't the right mindset to have. It was an accident, no one wanted it to happen, and it wasn't your fault! I am not gonna leave you here in your dark time and cry with you; I'll keep pushing you forward until you can move on again, you understand me?!" 

Sayo just wailed harder upon hearing Yukina's words. The songstress's eyes teared up as she left her alone, heartbroken at the sight of her friend as a broken mess over a cruel twist of fate. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A month after Hina's death

"We should be getting ready for rehearsals now, everyone." Chisato clapped her hands. 

"Yeah, but..." Maya sighed. "It's hard to do so without someone on guitar. Feels like our wings has been clipped ever since..." 

The studio of Pastel*Palettes felt heavy and dreadful. Aya shook her head and spoke up. 

"We have to stay strong, everyone." She said. "Hina would've wanted us to keep on playing, so let's just keep on rehearsing until the agenct finds someone new." 

"That's right." Eve nodded. "Keep heart, everyone!" 

The studio door opened; one of their producers walked in. 

"Girls, I have an announcement." The producer said. "We found a guitarist under training that fits with Pastel*Palettes." 

"Oh?" Chisato raised an eyebrow. "May we know who she is?" 

The producer wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. "She's... um." 

In came in the new guitarist. The whole band can't believe it. 

"H-H-HINA??" 


	3. Chapter 3

Aya and the others couldn't believe it. The girl standing in front of them was... Hina herself. 

No... something is amiss. Hina appeared to be taller; her eyes were the same, but instead of being sparkly and full of life, they seem blank and dead. Her hair also looked like it was recently just cut. 

The members of Pastel*Palletes realized the horrible truth behind this anomaly. 

This was Sayo Hikawa posing as her dead sister. 

"Haaaaai!" The Hina-pretending Sayo said with a cheery yet strained voice. "It's me, Hina Hikawa! Did you all miss me?" 

Aya, Maya, and Eve were frozen stiff. They wanted to cry over the cruel joke Sayo was pulling off. What the fuck is wrong with her?! 

Chisato immediately pulled the producer away from the studio and dragged her all the way into another office? 

"What were the higher-ups THINKING?!" Chisato shouted. "That was Sayo Hikawa all along pretending to be Hina!" 

"Look Shirasagi-san," the producer raised her arms up in protest. "We... we're fully aware that was Sayo Hikawa all along, but she..." 

Even the producer was shivering in fear. "She wanted to do it for the sake of her sister; make her live on and take Pastel*Palettes to the top." 

"She doesn't belong here, she has her own place at Roselia! Don't tell me she's gonna start double timing bands now just so she can cope up for her loss!" 

"Um, Shirasagi-san? Didn't you know Roselia just recently disbanded?" 

The word disbanded hit Chisato like a sack of bricks. "D-d-disbanded?" 

"I think it was just a week ago." The producer said. "The biz is that Hikawa-san had been too unstable to play for Roselia, and Minato-san allegedly aggravated her. In an outburst, Hikawa-san smashed her guitar to the ground and ran out." 

"Ever since then, Roselia lost their guitarist and could not find anyone of the same caliber, thus their disbandment. Udagawa-san and Shirokane-san are rumored to have focused in participating in e-sports nowadays, Imai-san is now taking double part-time jobs as she had more time for herself, and Minato-san... well, last I heard she was in a hiatus for music." 

"Is that so?" Chisato said sullenly. "Wait, if you know that Sayo is unstable, then why is the agency lumping her with us?" 

"Believe it or not, she passed every assessment and went through the proper application. It wasn't my decision that Sayo Hikawa is now playing with you girls. If you want, I can schedule you an appointment with the higher-ups regarding this matter." 

Chisato sighed, exasperated. Why is this happening to them? 

"Oh, another thing." The producer said. "Do play along with her... roleplay. Just cater to her own wishes for now, please." 

"Fine, fine. I get it." The bassist said. "On one condition. Give me and the other girls excluding Sayo some time and privacy so I can talk to them regarding this matter." 

"Thank you very much, Shirasagi-san. Please return to practicing for now; we'll schedule a three day leave for you girls to discuss what you have to."

Chisato returned to the studio. Sayo, or rather, ' _Hina_ ' had been waiting for her return. 

"Ah, there you are Chisato-chan!" Hina said. "Today's gonna be a boppin' rehearsal!" 

Chisato can feel something inside of her break at how the older Hikawa is imitating her sister. It was such a sick joke that makes her want to vomit and cry. 

"Ch-Chisato-san..." Eve's voice trembled. "What's happening?" 

"Everyone, rehearsals must begin now." Chisato said sternly, giving a look in the eye to the other girls which said "we'll talk later." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest days. 

The four members of Pastel*Palettes gathered in Aya's house for an emergency meeting. 

"Roselia disbanded?!" Aya, Maya, and Eve said in unison. 

"And Sayo-chan is now under our management." Chisato sighed. "I checked everything; she underwent the full process of the applications. The thing is, she applied as Sayo Hikawa, only by that day where she came in did she start posing as Hina." 

"But why?" Maya asked. "Why would she go so far as to pose as her little sister?" 

"My thoughts is that she's coping up with her loss." Aya suggested. "I've seen stuff like this where they start to live a lie among themselves; become delusional and think they're doing nothing wrong when they should seek professional help." 

"Then why is Sayo-san not seeking therapy?" Eve said.

"I don't know, it's not like we're in the place to force her into therapy or seeking treatment. The best we can do is just play along and hope she comes into light soon enough." 

"It's just all so wrong..." Aya began to cry. "It's just..." 

The vocalist broke down into tears as they remembered their deceased friend. Chisato put an arm around Aya and tried to comfort her. 

"Stay strong, Aya-chan." Chisato said, her own voice cracking. "We all have to. We don't know how long this arrangement will last, but I swear we'll find a way to bring Sayo-chan back to normal." 

Unfortunately for them, it wouldn't be that easy all along. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Two months after Hina's death, a month after Sayo's application._

"To think that Pastel*Palletes would be successful under a sick lie..." Chisato shuddered.

It's true however. The band was met with success as much as when Hina was alive, and everyone somehow had accepted Sayo fully as her sister's replacement. In the fans' eyes, nothing has probably changed.

Sayo perfectly imitated all of Hina's features and mannerisms in concerts and fan meets even to the point that her voice came close to Hina's high-pitched and energetic tone.

_However, that wasn't always the case._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Pastel*Palletes pos_ _t-concert fan meet._

"Everyone, thank you for watching us tonight!" Aya greeted the crowd cheerily before they allowed fans to fall in line and start taking photos and autographs with the band. There was fairly a large amount of people that came, so all the girls got busy in their fair share of fanboys and fangirls that came to see them.

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" Hina greeted those who were huge fans of hers. A boy and girl approached her for an autograph and a photo.

"Hina-chan, you were amazing tonight!" The boy said.

"Thank you for the compliment!" Hina replied with a bright smile. "I'm happy to hear those kind words."

"Hina-san, I look up to you so much!" The girl said. "Sometimes I wish you were my older sibling instead of my brother here!"

_Older... sibling...?_

"Aw come on, no need to go that far!" The brother groaned. "If I said I didn't want you to be my sister, you'd be hurt as well!"

_Didn't want... to be your sister..._

"Yeah yeah, bla bla bla." The little girl said. "Anyway, thank you for tonight, Hina-san!"

Hina didn't reply. The words they let go struck something deep within her mind that made her ache and chest begin to throb. The fan siblings didn't realize it and left her alone.

Just in time, another fan came close to greet Hina.

"Hina-san, great concert tonight!" She said.

"....."

Hina's lively energy had took a complete 180 degree turn. Her expression was cloudy; a subtle frown arched across her forehead but was hidden by their costume. Something was gnawing away at Hina's heart which made her want to scream.

"S... sis... ter..." The guitarist mumbled incomprehensively.

"Hina-san? Is something wrong?" The fan asked.

"Sister... sisssster...."

Hina's body began to tremble. No one but the fan in front of her seemed to notice. Hina felt her stomach flip and had the urge to vomit.

"Excuse me a bit!"

Chisato immediately intervened and ushered Hina away while talking to the fan.

"Hina seems to have a sudden migraine." Chisato told her. "Please excuse us!"

She immediately took Hina to their private dressing room and locked the door.

"What happened-, oh my god..."

Hina had been biting on her lips; ticks of blood began to flow out of it as she froze up and trembled uncontrollably. She had also clenched her fists that her nails began to dug into her palms, causing it to lightly bleed as well.

"Sister... don't want to be your sister... sister, sister, sister, sister..."

These words were repeatedly uttered by the teal-haired guitarist. Chisato immediately grabbed a first aid kit, a stress ball, and a water bottle.

"Sa-" Chisato immediately winced and hope she didn't hear what she almost said. "Hina-chan! Please calm down!"

Miraculously, Hina suddenly stopped trembling. She blinked and looked around her surroundings.

"Huh? Where am I?" Hina asked. She looked at her hands and touched her lips. "Ow... why do I have blood here and there!"

Chisato breathed a sigh of relief and horror. "A-ah... good, you're alright."

Hina turned to Chisato and gave her a huge smile. "Chisato-chan! We had a great performance, right?"

"Yes... yes we did, Hina-chan."

"Awesome! It's time for our fan meet then! Let's go!"

Hina dashed back out from the dressing room and shut the door.

"Hina-chan, wait!" Chisato called out.

A knock can be heard from the door again.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

That voice is familiar... a shy, quiet voice that Chisato heard back from school.

"Rinko-chan...?" Chisato gasped. She immediately opened the door and saw Rinko and Ako standing outside. "How did you manage to get here?"

"Ako has her ways, muehehe..." the former drummer chuckled in her usual fantastical way. "Um, sorry. We wanted to see... her."

"Yes..." Rinko twiddled her fingers. "We came to the show and brought backstage passes so that's why we're here..."

"Backstage passes?" Chisato looked surprised. "No offense, but how did you manage to get such pricey tickets?"

"Rin-rin and I won lot of tournaments in video games and got so many goodies!" Ako proudly said. "We saved up and decided to see if... Sayo-san was here."

"You see," Rinko said. "The rest of Roselia got busy that we lost all the latest news in music. It was only around a week ago that Lisa and the two of us had learned that um, _Hina,_ had come back."

"We never expected Hikawa-san would still choose to perform, and... and imitate Hina..."

"I see..." Chisato nodded. "She was just here a while ago, but..."

Chisato explained what had just happened. Rinko and Ako exchanged nervous glances upon hearing the story of how Sayo froze up and almost had a breakdown in public.

"Oh no..." Ako said. "Poor Sayo-san..."

_"What are you two doing here?"_

The three girls looked to the corridor and saw Hina. From the cheerful facade she put up turned into a twitching gaze. She slowly inched forward and approached the three.

"S-Sayo-san..." Ako murmured.

"NO! SAYO IS DEAD!" Hina shrieked, running towards Ako and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "Sayo is dead, Sayo doesn't have a place in the world!"

"Rin-riiin! Help me!" The poor purple-haired girl called out as she was shook around by the enraged Hina.

"Hikawa-san! Please calm down and let go of Ako!" Rinko tried to pull Hina off of Ako, but her attention was averted to Rinko now as she was the one who was gripped by Hina. Her palms dug onto Rinko's shoulders painfully.

"Shirokane-san..." Hina looked at her, a contorted smile curling from her injured lips. "Sayo is dead, you know that right?"

"H-Hikawa-san, you're hurting me!" Rinko tried to resist her hold but the more she struggled, the harder Hina gripped her body.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION! SAYO IS DEAD, CORRECT?!"

"YES!" Rinko suddenly screamed right back at her face. "SAYO IS DEAD TO ME!"

With a mighty push, Rinko shoved Hina away from her and held onto the wall, wincing in pain as she can certainly feel like her shoulders were almost overstretched with how hard Hina was gripping her.

The crazed girl breathed hard, realizing what she has done. Hina ran away into the dressing room and locked herself inside. Wails of anger and sorrow echoed from inside, along with pounding sounds on the table in the studio.

"I'm so sorry for all of this!" Chisato apologized. "Please, let's get you both checked up by our nearby clinic."

"It's alright, Chisato." Rinko replied. "We'll just make our way out of here..."

"Uwaaah!" Ako sobbed. "What happened to Sayo-saaaaan?"

"Ako, Hikawa-san is no more. She's not the person we knew her to be."

"B-but Rin-rin..."

Rinko stroked Ako's head to comfort the crying girl. They made their way out of the back area and went someplace else to cheer up.

Chisato stared blankly across the hall, in a trance on what she should do next to pacify the delusional Sayo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: It may get horrific.

* * *

That was only the first of Sayo's outbursts. 

Rinko shared the incident to Lisa and Yukina, while Ako cried to Tomoe about what Sayo had done to the two of them. If it weren't for Ako's pleading to leave Sayo alone, the enraged redhead would have marched over to the Hikawa residence and beat up Sayo; Tomoe wouldn't have cared if she was mentally ill or not. 

Pastel*Palletes's management has buried the incident well and convinced everyone involved to not say a word about what happened any further, but even still, the scar of what Sayo had done to Ako and Rinko ran deep among the disbanded Roselia, then Afterglow, and not long, Poppin' Party had also heard of Sayo's undoing. 

Those who attended Hanasakigawa did not spread the incident around, but were wary of Sayo any time she was near; except for Kokoro, who, as always, was not aware how grave the situation is. Misaki, Hagumi, and Kanon made sure she didn't get close to her at all times. 

As for Sayo, she knew what she had done. 

She was aware that everyone whom she was friends with before are treating her like an outcast. Every day started to feel like a cold and lonely hell for her as she barely had anyone to talk to except for her own mother. 

"Please..." Sayo's thoughts pleaded. "Please just someone... I'm sorry..." 

She can't masquerade as Hina when it was a school day; she had done so before and it horrified everyone. Hell, she'd gone so far as to attend to Haneoka to which she was ousted immediately by everyone. 

This was the cycle that everyone now had to face every day. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sayo rose up from her bed. It was yet another day in the summer. Her trip to the beach with Pastel*Palettes was pretty normal yesterday. 

A knock can be heard from her door. She doesn't want to open it and told whoever it was to go away. 

"Aww, that's so like you, Onee-chan!" 

That was the voice that came from the other side of Sayo's door. That high, upbeat tone made her blood freeze in fear. 

"H-h-h..." she stammered. "H-hina...?" 

The door flew open. Sayo gazed in horror as the door from the other side revealed the crossing of where the incident happened. And standing on the door was Hina in her Haneoka uniform. 

"Onee-chan!" Hina's face lit up. She skipped merrily into Sayo's room. 

"Hina... Hina!" Sayo called out. She stumbled off of her bed and reached out to her twin sister. 

"I missed you, Onee-chan! Where have you been?" 

The younger Hikawa trotted towards Sayo and reached out her arms. Sayo came near to her slowly... 

Until Hina grasped her neck. 

"HNGK!" Sayo felt Hina's grip around her throat, constricting harder and harder. 

Hina suddenly changed appearance. Her uniform was bloodstained, her eyes because void black as a twisted grin accompanied it. Visible disfigurations that was caused by the truck horrified Sayo as she was slowly chokes out. 

"Onee-chan, I miss you!" The contorted Hina cackled. "I miss you! I miss you! I miss you!" 

"Hi... na..." Sayo tried to push back, but Hina's face came closer and closer, her eyes drilling into Sayo. She was pinned down to the ground and felt her back on cold concrete. 

They were back at the crash site. 

A loud horn was heard in the air; a truck was heading right for the Hikawa twins. 

"I miss you so much that I want you to be with me, Onee-chan!" Hina smiled. "Come join me in hell, you murderer!" 

Hina's eyes began to drip blood down onto Sayo's cheeks. The older twin's hearing was overwhelmed by a large horn. All she could do was scream out. 

"HINAAAAAA!" 

Sayo felt her whole body crushed under a speeding truck. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was all just a horrible nightmare. 

Sayo rose up immediately up on the bed. It was midnight in her room, and she can feel her heart beating so fast. 

"Hah... hah..." She held her throat and it felt fine. 

The after image of a bloody Hina was burned into Sayo's mind; her line "I miss you!" repeating in a loop in her ears. 

Immediately, Sayo burst into tears and started wailing once more, pulling at her hair and banging the walls of her bedroom. Her parents came rushing into the room and had to restrain her physically to prevent her from destroying any more stuff in her bedroom. 

"Sayo, calm down! Please!" Her mother pleaded. 

"H-H-Hina..." Sayo coughed. "Hina visited me in a dream... sh-she, she... SHE-" 

"Breathe, Sayo." Her father stroked her chest. "Breathe slowly and clear your thoughts. Tell us what happened." 

"Hina wants me t-t-to... to d-die." 

Her parents exchanged glances, unsure on what to say nor even know what to do with that kind of response. 

"Sayo, honey, I wouldn't think Hina would want that for you!" Her mother said as soothingly as possible. "Hina may be gone, but she'll always be in our hearts, especially yours." 

"....." 

Her parents tried to hug her despite Sayo being very shaky and messy with tears and snot. She closed her eyes and tried to felt the embrace of her parents. 

"We'll be here for you, Sayo. Just please, stay strong." Her father coaxed. 

It brought a little bit more comfort to Sayo and she was left alone to try and sleep once more. 

She'll be fine... she'll be fine... she'll be fine... 

Looking out at the window, the moon and stars seemed to shine through the glass. Sayo remembers how she had helped Hina once for astronomy. 

"Hina..." Sayo sobbed. "I hope you're dancing among the stars now..." 

_"I am, Onee-chan."_

Sayo could swear she head Hina's voice right beside her. She looked behind and no one was there. 

A high-pitched, devilish laugh rang slightly in Sayo's ears before it completely faded out. 

"No... Hina, please no..." 


End file.
